My paradise
by Rhodesia
Summary: Die Gedanken von Lady Devimon... ist ziemlich düster und mal eine etwas andere Digimonstory, aber ich hoffe ihr lest und kommentiert trotzdem^^


Eine ziemlich wirre Fanfic, die aus der Sicht von Lady Devimon geschrieben ist.  
ist das, was Angewomon sagt^^  
  
My paradise  
  
Dunkelheit...  
Du bist verloren, in diesem Meer aus Hoffnungslosigkeit und Angst.  
Kein Lichtstrahl, kein Hoffnungsschimmer, nur die endlosen Schatten, Flüsse aus Blut und schwarze Silhouetten von abgestorbenen Bäumen, die sich gespenstisch von der toten Landschaft abheben.  
Tod...  
Blutbefleckte Leichen auf der abgestorbenen Erde, Trostlosigkeit, die kein Leben mehr ermöglicht.  
Willst du das wirklich?  
Es ist dein Traum, aber willst du es?  
Du willst gewinnen, alles vernichten, aber dann wirst du über ein totes land herrschen... willst du das? Willst du die Königin der Toten sein?  
Eine Stimme, weit entfernt, die mich aus meinem Paradiesreißen will... Wer bist du, dass du über mein Reich urteilen kannst? Mein Reich ist vollkommen, es wird vollkommen sein...  
Dunkelheit, vollkommene Dunkelheit.  
Mein Reich.  
Mein Paradies...  
Verstehst du nicht, dass dies nicht die Wirklichkeit sein kann? Was erwartest du von dieser Illusion, Lady Devimon? Warum klammerst du dich an deine irren Träume? Was erwartest du dir, von einem Totenreich?  
Wieder diese Stimme.  
Altbekannte, verhasste Stimme...  
Lass mich in Ruhe!  
Du hast hier nichts verloren!  
Es ist mein Paradies, verstehst du nicht?  
Besser als Totenreich, als eine Welt voller Versager, voll Wesen, die meiner Vollkommenheit unwürdig sind...  
Nur diese Welt ist mir würdig.  
Diese gnadenlose, eiskalte Dunkelheit, die mich doch so sanft umfängt, mich immer tiefer in ihren Bann zieht...  
Besessen bist du, mehr nicht. Komm zurück, zurück ins Licht... Was ist mit Freunden, mit Liebe? Könntest du auf das alles verzichten?  
Aber was soll ich mit diesen Dingen?   
Liebe... wieso?  
Niemand wäre es würdig, von mir geliebt zu werden, also warum?  
Liebe gehört nicht zu Perfektion...   
Sie ist eine Schwäche, eine erbärmliche, menschliche Schwäche.  
Ich brauche die Menschen nicht.  
Ich brauche die anderen Digimon nicht.  
Ich brauche niemanden...  
So oft haben sie mich ausgenutzt, mich zu ihrer Dienerin gemacht.   
Keiner hat meine wahre Größe gesehen.   
Alle haben sie mich verraten und ausgenutzt, ich brauche keinen von ihnen.  
Sie haben diese Strafe verdient. Einen Tod, einen langsamen, qualvollen Tod.  
Meine Dunkelheit betrügt mich nicht.  
Sie benutzt mich nicht.  
Sie würde mich nie im Stich lassen.  
Sie liebt mich...  
Liebst du mich?  
Oder hasst du mich?  
Du hasst mich, nicht wahr?  
Nicht so sehr wie ich dich hasse, aber du hasst mich...   
Aber du bewunderst mich auch, nicht wahr?  
Alle bewundern mich, dennoch hassen sie mich alle...  
Sie haben... Angst?  
Angst vor mir und meiner Dunkelheit.  
Angst vor meinem Paradies.   
Warum?  
Warum fürchtet ihr euch vor der Dunkelheit, warum liebt ihr das Licht?  
Ich bin anders als ihr, anders als alle Lichtwesen und vollkommener als jedes andere Geschöpf der Dunkelheit.  
Also warum?  
Warum hängst du so sehr am Licht, versuchst mich zu bekehren, anstatt dich zu mir zu bekennen?   
Warum kämpfst du gegen mich, wenn du mich doch anbeten solltest?  
Warum fürchtest du die Dunkelheit, wenn es doch das Licht ist, das dich zerstört?   
Fragen über Fragen, und dennoch keine Antwort.  
Warum antwortest du mir nicht?  
Kannst du es nicht?  
Siehst du endlich ein, dass nur mein Reich vollkommen ist?  
Wünschst du dir nicht auch, so zu sein wie ich und über ein solches Paradies zu herrschen?  
Du willst es, gestehe es dir endlich ein... du kannst nicht, dafür bist du zu stolz, nicht wahr?  
Doch selbst wenn du mich auf Knien anflehen würdest, ich würde dich nicht zu mir lassen.   
Mein Paradies, es gehört nur mir...   
Ich dachte, du würdest lernen...  
Was sollte ich lernen?  
Mein Leben, es ist perfekt.  
Perfekt, so wie ich.  
Perfekt, wie mein Paradies...  
Nein... woher kommt dieses Licht?  
Was machst du?  
Es brennt auf meiner Haut, verschwinde!  
Hol mich nicht ins Licht zurück, lass meine Welt in Ruhe!  
Was...?  
Du?  
Das kann nicht sein...  
Mein Paradies... ein Traum?  
Du... die Wirklichkeit?  
Dein Sieg soll die Wirklichkeit sein?  
Schon wieder?  
Ein drittes Mal von dir besiegt?  
Sag mir nicht, dass dies die Realität ist...  
Lass mich gehen... zerr mich nicht ins Licht.  
Lass mich zurück.  
Zurück in meine Dunkelheit, in mein Paradies... 


End file.
